Join Me In Death
by KyouxKagura
Summary: Verity Sohma returns to Kawaia after being in the US for 5 years and comes back with Blade. Verity happens to be Kagura Sohma’s sister and she is about to find out about the curse. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! Eventual KyoXKagura...[On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Join Me In Death  
**Author:** KyouXKagura  
**Summery:** Verity Sohma returns to Kawaia after being in the US for 5 years and comes back with Blade. Verity happens to be Kagura Sohma's sister and she is about to find out about the curse. Whilst things start to heat up between Verity and Blade, a tragic accident happens and by watching Verity's pains and depression, Kagura learns the truth about love. Eventually a _KyoXKagura_ love story - though seen through the Verity's story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or _H.I.M_ as there will be many references to the songs in here, though just small quotations, I do own Blade and Verity, please don't sue me.

* * *

Sprawled out on his bed, the twenty one year old, known as Blade, blinked his lizard-green eyes once. He looked to his left towards the female lying sleeping on the small navy blue couch at the other side of the room. Blade was from the United States, though his companion was from Kawaia in the first place so she knew her way around. Verity was a relative of the woman who ran the hotel where they were located in at that moment. She was very well known around this part of the town. The Sohma Estate was close by but Verity had shown no intent of going to see her mother yet. A smirk curved on his luxurious red lips because Verity had decided to move slightly and fall off of the couch as she was sleeping.  
"Sometimes I don't know why I agreed to come with her…" He trailed off in his masculine and charming voice. His pale skin seemed almost blue from the moonlight as he remembered that it was quite late, seeing as the plane had taken quite a while… so maybe that was why they booked into the hotel. Even though Verity could find time to sleep, Blade just couldn't.

When they first met, Verity didn't seem to like him very much… she just took one look at him and decided – probably because of his good looks – that she just didn't like him. Blade ran a hand through his black hair, usually let curled and let loose towards the wind, Blade had decided to gel it back in place (where it just touched the back of his shoulders.) He had to find some way to get some sleep, even though he did fall to slumber during the flight. Verity stood up and jumped back onto the couch. She seemed to squirm because it was uncomfortable.  
"Verity, you can just take the bed, I'm not that tired." The male stated. Though Verity seemed to ignore him – or had she fallen to sleep anyway? Either way, Blade couldn't see because she wasn't facing him anymore. Verity was only seventeen but she did seem mature for her age, she said that it was something that seemed to run through her family but he didn't know. Blade sat up and off the bed as he walked over to the sofa and towered over Verity.

Blade watched the girl's black hair fall over her slightly coloured skin. Her hair was to around her elbows and she had various white streaks through it and she also always wore it up in a high ponytail. When her eyes were open, Verity had crimson blood coloured eyes. She was shorter than he was yet he didn't seem to take any pride to it as he was rather tall. Verity was easier to get close to when she was asleep because she didn't like that much company when she was awake. His question was- why did she ask him to go with her? Funnily enough he was glad she was because his band at home in the U.S. seemed to need a rest because they were playing quite a lot. They did songs from _My Chemical Romance_, _The Rasmus_ and of course Verity's favourite band _H.I.M._ It was actually from H.I.M's lead singer, Ville Valo that Blade found inspiration in his music and also because Verity seemed to compare them a lot. Verity had never told him her favourite song so he performed as much of their songs as possible but she just seemed to like them all the same so there was never a more preferred song. Blade had the same tattoo down his arm like Ville did, mostly because he found it cool from the first time he saw the singer. Verity also had a tattoo though hers was on her right arm, at the top and was of a red heartagram which had a black background and had dark crimson thorns around it, like piercing through her own heart. One of the ways she liked to show off the joy of evil and love together.

"Blade, what are you doing?" Verity was awake and she was looking at him with one of her eyebrows raised because she was quite confused of the reason why he was looking at her. She pushed herself up and looked towards her watch: was it really that late. "Listen, can I take the bed, it has to be more comfortable than this sofa?" He felt stupid; he had just told her to take the bed, looks like she really didn't notice. He nodded as he then felt her push him aside and watched her jump on the bed and worm her way underneath the covers so she could snuggle in the warmth which he had made whilst laying there: she almost snoozed off straight away. He just looked out the window and wondered what they were going to do in the morning: he wondered what to do right at that moment. Verity would kill him if he was to go missing and she was to wake without him there… so what to do? Blade had overheard one of Verity's phone calls before she booked the room at the hotel. Either to her mother or her sister, she had said both their names – momma and Kagura… he could remember her sister being called Kagura…

'Kagura? Its Verity, I'm coming home for a while. I know, no, let me talk, what, who's Kyo, great, no, and I don't want to hear about, stop it, and listen to me, Kagura…" To be quite honest it went like that for quite a while. Verity got bored and stopped listening to Kagura completely until she had said: 'Go get momma' Then they started talking and it was quite interesting how they showed they loved each other. He had never had a good relationship with his parents, they had disowned him and threw him out the house when he was seventeen yet he lived with the rest of the band so that wasn't a problem. It was nice to know that Verity had a good relationship. He knew that she was a strong person but he didn't know how it affected her to be taken away from them… maybe he didn't want to know… all he knew that her parents divorced and she went to live with her father in the United States, where he met her.

Blade could remember how he met Verity at the age of thirteen when he was seventeen; it was just after he had settled in with the band…  
"Wait a minute, Cressie…" Verity had called out to a black cat that had scurried past Blade. "Excuse me; have you seen a black cat run by?" Blade could remember the first words the young girl had asked him. Blade had pointed in the direction where 'Cressie' had run. Blade looked towards Verity.  
"Would you like me to help you find her?" Verity looked grateful as she nodded almost instantly towards where the cat had gone. "What's her name? Cressie?" He had remembered her call.  
"Crescent-Moon (Kagura had named her) but we all call her Cressie." Crescent-Moon huh? Well Blade made no comment, though he could have. Crescent-Moon he could remember seeing that symbol around her neck, on her collar. Blade had been the first one to spot the black cat and capture her. "Cressie, why did you run away?" She hugged the cat. After that Blade had seen Verity quite a few times. "Thank you, say, I don't even know your name…"  
"It's Blade." Blade replied. There could have easily been a remark there too; Blade wasn't really a name, was it? Well Verity made none and just smiled and told him her name.

* * *

KXK: That was **chapter one**: an insight towards Verity and Blade. _Hope you Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Join Me In Death  
**Author:** KyouXKagura  
**Summery:** Verity Sohma returns to Kawaia after being in the US for 5 years and comes back with Blade. Verity happens to be Kagura Sohma's sister and she is about to find out about the curse. Whilst things start to heat up between Verity and Blade, a tragic accident happens and by watching Verity's pains and depression, Kagura learns the truth about love. Eventually a _KyoXKagura_ love story - though seen through the Verity's story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or _H.I.M_ as there will be many references to the songs in here, though just small quotations, I do own Blade and Verity, please don't sue me.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

"Killing Loneliness." His words rolled off his lips as he turned away from the microphone and smirked to his audience. Blade could capture an audience almost exactly like Ville Valo could. Blade was just so easily seductive and that was what Verity had thought had given him his touch, though she wouldn't really have had said that out loud. Verity was nothing but a dancer for the band, she was part of the band in that way, but since she had no musical talent – that she was telling anyone – then she was only good for them by that sense, she just smiled as she remembered their last performance as a group, before they were separated because she was dragging the lead singer away, yet the rest of the band may reunite and perform in Japan and see their reaction. Verity had just got up from bed and was already deciding what to wear, trying not to wake the singer up, but yet that was hard, because he was a light sleeper. So far so good, she guessed, as she hadn't yet. She picked up a pair of white leather trousers, these were instantly stretched over the bottom part of her body, she then picked up a three quarter length top, it was black and white stripped, more black… she just as quick threw this over her head and then reached for her black boots, they had to contrast and so far she was wearing too much white, these really darkened her appearance so this was a good thing. She then reached around her neck and clipped her heartagram necklace in place before going to the hotel dressing table where lay out her make-up, she had decided not to go too drastic because of her mother…

Lime eyes fluttered open from the clunking noise of Verity throwing down, not laying down, her make-up… he sat up a little and turned his head towards Verity – just as she was placing on '_Freederm_' something to stop her spots… he couldn't help but laugh inside at that. Blade himself had already picked out what he was going to wear, that was the only thing he could think of doing this morning. He had noticed that she was wearing her white leather this morning that was a change… Blade pushed himself up from the lumpy couch and sat normally, he just couldn't help but watch as she placed on her make-up with the outmost care, foundation – pale, lip pencil – dark, light shimmer to her delicate lips, a little colour to her cheeks – grey eye shadow on her eyelids and a light pink above her eyes… that was just not what she usually wore but a little is a lot, as they say.  
"Good morning, sweetheart." She cringed, she hates being called that, and he was teasing her – he was due in for some payback later on. Blade ran a hand threw his hair, it was still in good condition due to the fact he was sleeping on a couch, and he got up and walked into the bathroom with his clothes in hand.

"A 'Good morning, back to you, Blade' would have been nice." The black haired male stated as he draped his white shirt along his arms, this reached around his stomach and he kept it open while wearing a black scarf, this was something he wore on stage to convince the audience, then he wore – Haru-style – black leather trousers and of course boots. He was wearing the exact opposite from Verity, something that never happened; see if only they had a camera… he then had to put his make-up on, not that he wore a lot mind you. He wore a dash of colour over his eyes and lips and of course, his black eye-liner (don't ask) he then just walked out of the bathroom casually to find Verity looking him up and down. He just arched an eyebrow and walked on. Verity just couldn't understand him in some ways, when he wasn't on stage he still kept on his Ville Valo appearance, though in some ways she felt lucky – as she was in love with Ville Valo as it was.  
"Come on, Blade. We better go…" Verity spoke, her voice like a newly rung bell. She was just like that in some ways, she wasn't the total gothic person everyone stated her to be, and she had a bit of female class to her – when she wanted to show it of course. "I have a sister and mother to find!" She spoke as she pulled along a suitcase which was black with silver and crimson bats. The crimson bats matched her eyes – which at that moment where looking outside at the bright and happy weather, she couldn't help but feel out of place already.

Blade got his baggage, a plain black luggage bag, he packed the essentials, the band was going to bring everything else.  
"I hope your ready, my cousin's are weird… they're not normal." She referred to Shigure and Yuki… it was strange, even though Verity was Kagura's sister, she hadn't met Kyo because of her mother mostly… she wouldn't like her going around with him. Though it was different for Shigure, Yuki and Momiji, she spends a lot of time with Momiji Sohma when she was younger. It was just something she had to do because of what happened to Momiji's mother, she felt like she had to make sure he knew he had a friend. Even though he was a year younger than her… it was good to know that he was okay, being born in February though, made Verity in the same class as Momiji seeing as she didn't like being the youngest at all in school – she was pushed back a year to be with people her own age. (Something I wished happened to me!)  
"What about your mother, we're not going to see her first?" Verity shook her head; they were staying at Shigure's until her mother could get rooms ready. Seeing as she was sharing a room with a girl named Tohru Honda… she wouldn't feel out of placed in a house of boys. Verity and Blade nodded then and left the hotel.

* * *

((Kagura & Kyo come into the story next chapter! Yay!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Join Me In Death  
**Author:** KyouXKagura  
**Summery:** Verity Sohma returns to Kawaia after being in the US for 5 years and comes back with Blade. Verity happens to be Kagura Sohma's sister and she is about to find out about the curse. Whilst things start to heat up between Verity and Blade, a tragic accident happens and by watching Verity's pains and depression, Kagura learns the truth about love. Eventually a _KyoXKagura_ love story - though seen through the Verity's story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or _H.I.M_ as there will be many references to the songs in here, though just small quotations, I do own Blade and Verity, please don't sue me.

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

Nineteen years old, the young woman looked down to her outfit, she had just gotten dressed, it didn't matter what age Kagura was, and she still enjoyed wearing cute outfits, even if it wasn't that style at that time. Her upper body at that time was covered in a white shirt and a pink sleeveless top over that. She wore a green skirt which had a pink belt, which was shaped especially like a school tie. She wore baggy pale yellow stockings and green shoes; she had her orange cat bag draped around her shoulder. Her hair was still all over the place, just like the last time she had a haircut but the woman also had various strands of her hair curled – her grey orbs peered straight ahead, she nodded – yep, she was ready, and she looked perfect too. She was standing outside Shigure's house and she was going to see her Kyo.

"Kyo!" Kagura smiled largely as she entered the house hearing a bang doing so. Kagura's eyes widened, all that she could think of was 'what if Kyo's hurt!' so she ran through the paper door, much to Shigure's demise. She looked frantically around, no Kyo, so she looked towards Shigure and begged, she begged to know where her darling fiancée was. Yet Shigure just smiled and pointed to the roof, the roof – of course! Kagura's face faulted though, she hated high places, and she couldn't face herself going up there in case she slipped.

There was a time before then that she had went up to a roof, she was going to see her father, their father, Verity and hers, he was putting the Christmas decorations up, the lights were so pretty, though her eyes were mostly on the Santa Claus décor, the decoration that her dad said was hers, Verity had the reindeers which were pulling the sleigh, though when her eyes looked down to the ground, off the roof, where she saw Verity and her mother, they were making a snowman, yeah it had snowed so much that week, it was also one of the most coldest weeks that she could remember. Verity was smiling as she added the carrot nose.  
"Come on, Kagura!" Her father smiled with his arms wide, the sleigh was a real sleigh, so he was going to put her in it so she could pretend to be Santa's little helper. So step by step, slowly she walked closer, closer, and closer still… yet her father seemed almost too far away so she started to take quicker steps – that was a big mistake though, she stepped on some of the melting ice and she started to fall sideways, she remembered a scream, or two, and then a cold sensation and a large snapping sound which also followed with a lot of pain, she had broken her leg – and a few days before Christmas.

She had never even thought about going up on a roof after that day, it was too sore to remember, she always saw blood, from the wound in her head which she had to get stitches in, luckily that never led to any permanent damage – though one heck of a headache. That was also the start of their parents' fallout, the reason why they started to argue, because he never did anything to catch Kagura – yet it all happened so fast. Kagura gulped as she shook her head and turned towards Shigure as she sat down and decided to let Kyo come down to see her in his own time – at least that Tohru Honda wasn't up there with him. At least that, Kagura had to be happy for… but it wasn't the least of her problems, she couldn't help but want to cry because Kyo didn't want tot see her; he never wanted to see her did he.  
"Was he down before I called him?" The boar of the zodiac asked her eyes downcast and her lips trembling. Shigure would lie; he didn't want to see her like this. She cared too much for Kyo, even if she did know that she couldn't heal him...  
"No Kagura, he was up there before you came." Shigure stated. LIER! She thought as she knew that he wasn't as she looked towards the roof and he wasn't there.  
"Oh, okay." She said as she had to hold back even more tears.

It took her a minute to realise what was going on, Kagura was nearly in tears and of course a sister could tell that: Verity was standing by the broken door:  
"Kagura-nee?" She asked almost instantly towards her older sister. The black and white haired female was standing in the way of Blade; maybe she didn't want him to see Kagura in such a state. Verity shocked Kagura as she looked up to her, her tears escaping. "What are you doing here?" Both asked at the same time as they looked to each other with the same expression now. Shigure stood up and walked towards Verity looking at her with squinted eyes looking her up and down before looking back up at her with a smirk:  
"Verity Sohma – look at how you have grown!" Verity's eyes twitched as she had a sudden urge to slap him… "What a pretty young lady." That's it… she had to turn his attention away from her – and hers away from his.  
"Shigure-chan, Kagura-nee… this is Blade-kun!" She said slightly moving to the left letting Blade get through the door. Blade bowed as he looked to them.  
"Konichiwa." He welcomed with a strange smile of sorts as he placed his arm around Verity and looked towards Kagura. "She's your big sister… are you sure of that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Join Me In Death  
**Author:** KyouXKagura  
**Summery:** Verity Sohma returns to Kawaia after being in the US for 5 years and comes back with Blade. Verity happens to be Kagura Sohma's sister and she is about to find out about the curse. Whilst things start to heat up between Verity and Blade, a tragic accident happens and by watching Verity's pains and depression, Kagura learns the truth about love. Eventually a _KyoXKagura_ love story - though seen through the Verity's story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or _H.I.M_ as there will be many references to the songs in here, though just small quotations, I do own Blade and Verity, please don't sue me.

* * *

**_Chapter Four _**

Verity laughed and nodded towards Blade until her eyes turned towards his arm which was around her, her eyes narrowed as she moved it off of her and walked over to her older sister and opened her arms to her for a hug as she looked around to see Yuki walking into the room.  
"Hello." He spoke as he looked around, his eyes landed on Verity – a female Haru? He had to wonder, seeing her hair and the way she dressed… "I don't mean to seem crude, but who are you?" Yuki almost had to ask to hear her again as Verity replied that she was Kagura's younger sister. Kagura had only then accepted Verity's hug with a big smile.  
"Yun-chan, you don't remember Verity?" Yuki shook his head, well she guessed he didn't. "Well she's my little sister, and he is her friend Blade." She almost made the friend seem as if he was actually her boy-friend but wouldn't go there in case Verity tried to hit her.

Blade was then allowed access into the house as he talked to Shigure. Shigure was interested in Blade and his connection to Verity.  
"Well she's my groupie…" He toyed. Watching Verity's crimson eyes then widened.  
"I'm not your groupie." She scowled.  
"Come on…" Blade still toyed, using an annoying voice which he knew that Verity hated and laughed after saying it.  
"I'm not." She started but finished along with Shigure: "They sleep with the band!" What and she didn't want to sleep with Blade? Well um… she wouldn't say that exactly. It was then Kagura that laughed, her sister hadn't lost her touch, and she was still the same.  
"I've missed you, onee-chan." Kagura said as she let her go and looked to see Kyo come through the front door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He asked before Verity turned around to set eyes on the orange haired neko. She watched as Kagura screamed his name and threw herself into a hug but then was repealed back. This caused Kagura to get violent and caused Verity's jaw to drop as she watched Kyo get thrown to the ground covered in blood.  
"Oh god, Kyo what happened? Who did this to you?" Kagura asked as she hugged Kyo frantically to get to the end of it. It was unacceptable someone to treat her darling in that way.  
"Kagura-nee… you did…" Verity said as she walked closer to her sister.  
"Don't be silly… I wouldn't do that to my darling… if I did then that would mean I'd probably kill him before the wedding." She said as she looked to Kyo who then awoke at the words 'kill' and 'wedding'.  
"Wedding…? You're getting married? How exciting is that, Blade?" Verity smiled as she turned her head towards the dark haired singer.

Blade just smirked as it seemed Verity had forgotten all about what he had called her. Verity seemed to have found something knew to obsess over.  
"We are not!" Kyo yelled as he stood up. "And who the hell are you, god dammit?" Verity was near-enough inches away from Kyo's face and with him yelling like that caused her hair to blow backwards.  
"Um, Kagura-nee's sister?" She asked as she looked to Kagura who nodded. Blade walked up to Verity so that it may not get violent against her too… because Verity could get rough – but probably not as bad as Kagura. "Oh yeah, Shigure – as your cousin I'm demanding you let me and Blade-kun stay here." She turned to Shigure who almost had to look at her a second time to see if she was joking. All the people who lived in the house, apart from Tohru who wasn't there, looked at her – hoping to hear her say she was joking.

"Of course, you must. I'd love to get to know Kagura's sister better." They all turned around to see Tohru actually standing where Verity was standing. She wasn't alone though, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani where there too.  
"Well then, Tohru if you want her to then I say – She must!" Shigure smiled as Verity smiled and went to introduce herself to Tohru and her friends.  
"I'm Sohma Verity." Verity smiled as she bowed to the three girls. Tohru just smiled as she bowed back.  
"I can't believe I've never met you before, Verity-san. I'm Honda Tohru and these are my friends Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa." Tohru smiled as she gestured to each of her friends still smiling.  
"It's a pleasure." Hana smiled as she looked to Verity.  
"Cool." Uo stated.  
"Well I've been in America for the last five years, yet if I wasn't I guess I would have met you." She said to Tohru.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Join Me In Death  
**Author:** KyouXKagura  
**Summery:** Verity Sohma returns to Kawaia after being in the US for 5 years and comes back with Blade. Verity happens to be Kagura Sohma's sister and she is about to find out about the curse. Whilst things start to heat up between Verity and Blade, a tragic accident happens and by watching Verity's pains and depression, Kagura learns the truth about love. Eventually a _KyoXKagura_ love story - though seen through the Verity's story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or _H.I.M_ as there will be many references to the songs in here, though just small quotations, I do own Blade and Verity, please don't sue me.**_

* * *

Chapter Five_**

It wasn't soon after that that Tohru pulled Verity up the stairs to her bedroom, which was where she had been heading with Arisa and Saki. Verity pulled on her white and black hair as she nudged her head slightly downwards as she sat on Tohru's large bed. So she guessed it would be the bed she'd be sleeping in.  
"I really like your outfit." She turned to Saki and smiled somewhat in an appreciative way.  
"Thank you, Saki." Saki gave an emotionless face as she stated to Verity just to call her Hana – like her friends do. Verity quite took this comment to heart, friends… it wasn't every day she made a friend. Arisa tapped on the window as she looked outside.  
"So you were living in America. Where about did you live then?" Arisa asked as she remembered Verity's comment.  
"Oh New York. You see our father lives there and he took me with him after Kagura-san and my parents divorced." Verity explained with a light heart. She had spoken so much about the divorce already – but unlike Kagura it didn't seem to affect her so much.  
"I'm so sorry to hear about that. It must have been hard." Tohru spoke sincerely when there were some more crashing noises. It was obvious to all four of them that Kagura was expressing her love to Kyo again.  
"She seems to love Kyo so much… your sister. I mean, as the saying goes, treat them mean, keep them keen." Saki gave her opinion.

Blade though was in the living room with the unconscious Kyo, Yuki, Kagura (who was fussing over Kyo) and Shigure being giving twenty questions… it was hard enough when it was Kagura – she had a reason because it was obvious, why her younger sister was going around with some weird guy – but the men were worse. Soon after all the bad questions were asked, Shigure asked about what songs he would be playing at the first concert in Kawaia.  
"Well _In The Shadows_, _Join Me In Death_ and one of Verity's favourite songs – _Teenage Kicks._" Shigure nodded though it was apparent on his face that he didn't know any of the songs which he had said. Though Shigure did twig on the part where he said it was Verity's favourite song.  
"So you have a thing for Verity." Shigure blurted out. "I mean if you are singing one of her favourite songs." Blade just chuckled; no he didn't have a thing for Verity… did he?  
"I do particularly like the song myself you know." He replied almost quickly after Shigure had stated. It was then that Kyo woke up and he was being strangled by Kagura once more:  
"Oh I love you; I thought you'd never wake up! Oh Kyo…" She trailed off as she kissed his cheek as he eyed her with an annoyed expression stating 'Yuck'.

Verity sighed as she looked around the bedroom as she realised there wasn't many thing in it.  
"We'll go out shopping tomorrow, Tohru-chan. We'll need a few more things in here to make it feel like home." Tohru looked shocked.  
"I couldn't possibly; I mean I'd be asking for it. I've already explained to Hana-chan and Uo-chan that I couldn't just ask. I can't ask you to buy me things." But Verity placed her fingers on Tohru's lips to shut her up.  
"I earn money by helping out the band with Blade. I have all the money I need and I want to thank you for letting Shigure let me stay here." Tohru couldn't argue with that… she guessed it would have been alright. "Hey! Arisa, Hana-chan. Do you want to tag along?" She wondered as she looked to them. "We can buy some nice things. I also need to buy some clothes." They nodded also, they did think that Kagura's sister was pretty interesting and it would be nice to see how she would act in a pretty packed shopping centre. Verity laughed as she ran out the door and looked down the stairs yelling to Kagura.  
"Do you want to come shopping with the girls tomorrow?" Kagura yelled back up:  
"NO! I'm staying with my KYO, stay still, tomorrow, sorry, onee-chan!" Verity sighed, looks like it was just them.

Blade looked towards Kyo; the poor guy was being loved half to death by Kagura. If this was how Kagura showed her affection then how will Verity act? Blade really did think of Verity as a really nice girl, she wasn't the most head-strong but she was determined and smart. She could easily last in a relationship with him – he knew how he was in a relationship, there was his drummer's sister and his guitarist's twin… but none of them compared to Verity. Verity was so sweet, kind – she was also very beautiful and she – like her name – spoke the truth and let him hear exactly what he wanted to – even if he didn't need to be told.  
"HEY, BLADE… WANNA SEE WHAT THE FUTURE HAS IN STORE?" Kagura yelled as he looked to Shigure's study, she had a pack of tarot cards with her and it seemed to be quite interesting… whatever could go wrong? It wasn't like it was going to tell him the truth.  
"Go on then." He smiled as he walked been to the room and sat down watching as she laid down the cards.

Verity heard the scream and walked down the stairs and stood at the other side of the door to where they couldn't see her, she had to ask Shigure and Yuki not to say she was there, she wanted to know what the future had in store for him… maybe there was something cool going to happen with the band! She couldn't wait to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Join Me In Death  
**Author:** KyouXKagura  
**Summery:** Verity Sohma returns to Kawaia after being in the US for 5 years and comes back with Blade. Verity happens to be Kagura Sohma's sister and she is about to find out about the curse. Whilst things start to heat up between Verity and Blade, a tragic accident happens and by watching Verity's pains and depression, Kagura learns the truth about love. Eventually a _KyouXKagura_ love story - though seen through the Verity's story  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or _H.I.M_ as there will be many references to the songs in here, though just small quotations, I do own Blade and Verity, please don't sue me.****

_**Chapter Six**_

Verity listened closely to what Kagura was to say about Blade. She had taken into consideration at this will all be wrong but hey it was fun all the same.  
"Okay… your first card is…" Kagura spoke as she turned it over. Her eye came in contact with Kyo who just turned away from her. "The four of cups…" She had shown him the card. "You love her but she seems to have no feelings for you." They both looked to her – Kyo and Blade.  
"I just want to make her happy." Verity's heart skipped a beat at that. Yet how was she to know that it was her that Blade was talking about? She turned the next card; it was upside down.

"Two of cups." Blade watched carefully as his destiny was supposedly being told to him. "They say that she's either not the one for you but well I can't tell you what to do or what not to do."  
"I want to win her heart." Blade spoke in a tone, which could have been with a smirk and sound as seductive as his voice was.  
"Seven of swords… you have a secret plan to do with the love of your life." Kagura spoke as she read the next card. Was this true? Well no one can read Blade's mind but he could tell him or her. Nope he wouldn't a word about that card… or what his secret plan was. He just looked away towards the door, to which Verity had to dash behind. This was because she had decided to move from the stairs.

"I don't think you understand your own feelings." Kagura spoke looking at the next card, keeping it hidden as it hurt to look at. This was nearly the same to her feelings for Kyo.  
"What do you mean, Kagura?" Blade asked his green eyes looking at her with a hint of confused inside them.  
"Just look at the card." She instructed to him placing it down in front of him. The Tower was the card that his eyes were now looking at. "An unexpected disaster is going to be coming for you, she may not be the girl you think she is." Was this really what Kagura seen when she first read the card? What is the boar hiding?

"Thank you, Kagura." He spoke as he sat up from the table. His onyx black jeans etched carefully against the wooden object. His eyes jolted towards the door once more. "Verity-san, can I have a word?" Verity looked shocked, he knew she was there all that time! Kagura's sister then slid through to the seating area before giving a little nod to him. He gestured with his hand for her to follow him. Verity did as what she was told and looked to Kagura wondering what was going on but her sister only shrugged. It was only then that Kagura turned to Kyo and she held sad eyes.  
"What's wrong with you?" The orange haired neko asked unimpressed. Was he even the slightest bit interested in her?  
"I just realised something… I love you." Kyo just shook his head and walked off.

Verity stood in the doorframe; Blade had leaded her to the bedroom that Shigure had got ready for him. He was sitting on the bed looking calm and there she was looking uneasy. He patted the space beside him and she nodded blankly. Verity walked towards him and sat down beside him, although he edged backwards on the bed. He crossed his legs whilst he leant towards her ear.  
"I have to say it, Verity-san. Seeing as the cards read disaster… I have to know." He told her. His voice made her shudder and caused goose bumps to wrinkle her skin. "Do you love me?" He asked his black hair tickling his neck. Verity's eyes widened. Just what was she to reply to that? He placed his hands on her neck, leading them down to her shoulders softly as she expressed a moan.  
"Yes…" To this he pressed his lips to her neck.

Blade kissed up her jaw towards Verity's painted lips. Her eyes closed as he did this. He was treating her so lovely. Why did he suddenly decide to declare his love to her? She didn't really care this attention was just great! His hands slide down her arms and straddled her hips from behind as he pulled her back into a hug. His lips then attacked hers violently, he slide his tongue into her mouth without hesitation or permission. Yet Blade didn't think he'd need her permission.

Kagura walked passed the bedroom. She had heard what was going on in the bedroom that Verity and Blade were in – they loved each other. Her eyes cast down as she knew what might be coming next but was too scared to tell them. The boar decided to go and see Kyo, he may tell her to leave but she didn't care, as she just had to tell someone. She knocked on his door…. It was open but he hadn't said that she could enter… could she just go in without him throwing something at her? She pushed the door open and whispered:  
"Kyo-kun?" He didn't shift from his position on the bed. He was lying on his side. He wasn't facing her.  
"Go away." He ordered as she shut his door knowing he wouldn't expect her to have gone away. "I said go away."  
"I need to tell someone. Please listen to me." He sighed.

"You aren't going to tell me you love me again are you?"  
"No… its about Verity-nee and Blade… what I read in the cards." Kagura spoke softly as she walked towards his bed. Kyou sat up as long as it wasn't about her loving him then he guessed he could listen.  
"But you said to him that he may love her but his plan will fail and he'll find out that she isn't the girl he thought she was." Kyou explained exactly what he had made out of her descriptions of the cards. She shook her head as tears started to stir up in her eyes. He could have pleaded for her not to cry but she had started talking.   
"Yes he loves her, she loves him back, and his plan will fail by an unexpected disaster. When I first looked at that card… I saw… death." She confessed as those tears slide from her eyes and he held her in his arms, something he never expected to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Join Me In Death  
**Author:** KyouXKagura  
**Summery:** Verity Sohma returns to Kawaia after being in the US for 5 years and comes back with Blade. Verity happens to be Kagura Sohma's sister and she is about to find out about the curse. Whilst things start to heat up between Verity and Blade, a tragic accident happens and by watching Verity's pains and depression, Kagura learns the truth about love. Eventually a _KyouXKagura_ love story - though seen through the Verity's story  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or _H.I.M_ as there will be many references to the songs in here, though just small quotations, I do own Blade and Verity, please don't sue me.****

_**Chapter Seven  
**_

_****_

'Death. She can't be serious.' Kyo thought as he continued to hold the sobbing boar. "Do you actually believe that those cards were right?" He asked her. He watched Kagura's grey eyes blink up at him. She gave a small nod. So she did believe that the cards were right. "But you used to predict things about us when you were younger and you were always wrong then." Kyo tried to comfort her.  
"Yes but I've gotten better since then. I even predicted when Elle was going to get a gift." She spoke about her friend Elyon.

This was true. What she predicted anyway. Elyon had received a puppy from her father two days after she had read her the cards. Kyo just looked to her.  
"Well I believe you are wrong this time." He told her before realising something that may be important. Kagura and he were there like this without arguing. He was actually listening to her and she wasn't trying to kill him.

Kagura calmed down around five minutes later. He still had his arms around her as she tried to push away from him.  
"Kyo-kun?" She was confused. "Don't you want me to go?" Kyo simply shook his head. In all honesty he didn't want her to leave.  
"No not really." Kyo told her. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I like it when it's like this." Kagura's eyes widened slightly as she flushed red. "Why? Don't you like it?" The boar hadn't really thought about it. Yes, yes she did like it when it was like this.  
"I do." She admitted. He smiled softly and expressed a simple good to her. It was then that the cat exited.

"Kyo-kun. I don't want to ruin this moment." She told him knowing if she said anything more she probably would.  
"Then don't say anything." He chuckled to her. Kyo had finally let her go. Kagura was just sitting on the edge of his bed whilst he was out on the balcony. "You should feel lucky. I'm letting you get close to me without shouting at you."  
"Oh I do feel lucky-"  
"I was being sarcastic."  
"Oh." She replied once more as she drew her knees up to her chin. Her hair tickled her shoulders as she hunched forward. She hated to be the barer of bad news. If she were right about the cards then it would be more than just bad news. It would be really terrible news.

It was just then that Kyo's fingers just then flexed around the bars of the balcony. This was nice they were hanging out like they did when they first met. Before the crush and the pitying. He had to admit if they could keep at this pace then there could be a chance that they could give a go of going out. No wait Kyo most definitely wouldn't admit it if he had said that… and if he did he would just deny it. Kagura flung herself back on the bed. Her fingers grasped at the sheets as she looked up to the ceiling wondering if she could manage to stay quiet. She had so much going on in her mind. She was appreciating how nice Kyo was being though. This actually gave Kagura a way to think… because she had no one to interrupt her thoughts.

Verity blinked as she looked to Blade.  
"A performance?" She asked him. "Here in Kawaia. So the boys are coming over?" Verity already should have known this.  
"Yes but sooner than expected." He explained to her. "Just to practise the songs." Verity couldn't believe what was going on. She was lying on this bed in his arms. Many feelings were arousing inside her as she tried to understand what had just happened. Did he seduce her with his hands on her neck or did she give in naturally? He asked her if she loved him and she just blurted out yes. "Is something wrong?" The girl shook her head as she pushed herself up from the bed out of his arms.

Verity had just remembered that Saki and Arisa were awaiting her return.  
"I'm sorry for leaving but the girls are expecting me." To this Blade gave a small nod of his head. Blade understood that Verity had just made some friends and she needed to socialise. Verity found it really hard to make friends. She was lucky that Saki and Arisa took to her easily. Blade lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling and only one thought went through his head. '_Would Shigure let me paint this room black?'_ Before he had the chance to look back to her Verity had left to the room next door. Tohru was going to be there too but Verity didn't think that she got on as well as Tohru as she would have liked.

She entered quite quickly giving the three girls a shock. Yet Saki brushed it off. Tohru smiled softly:  
"Is everything alright?" The brunette asked. All Verity gave for a response was a nod of the head. Verity pulled her suitcase onto the bed beside Arisa. She started to rummage through it for something to wear the next morning when she went shopping with the girls… shopping wasn't her strong point as she believed she had a bad fashion sense but well. It just showed that Verity was an individual. There was nothing wrong with being yourself and she knew better than to let anyone else make you think otherwise. Verity picked out a perfect little series of clothes deciding that they'd do. She placed them on a chair and looked towards Saki who approved of what she picked out saying that it was nice. She blinked… everything she had chosen were either white or black. Though it didn't take a genius to realise that that was all that Saki wore. "Aren't you going to visit your mother, Verity-san?" Damn it. Verity forgot about her mother. She didn't think it important until now.  
"Yes I will. I'll wait a couple of days until I'm fully settled in." And with that Verity gave one last smile before going out of the room once more.


End file.
